


Hey, B, We're Eggs-pecting

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff and Smut, I'm making it a thing, Jason has tentacles, Jason's tentacles have a mind of their own, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Dick, Omega Verse, Oviposition, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason has tentacles (sixteen, needy, annoying tentacles).And his tentacles have eggs (but he doesn't know that).And Dick has a womb (offensively empty).





	Hey, B, We're Eggs-pecting

Jason woke up one morning, cramping.

He groaned and stumbled to the bathroom, clutching his stomach. He felt oddly bloated, but he had not eaten anything odd the day before. The pain was excruciating. He paused a second in front of the mirror, wincing.

He looked up at himself.

He looked like a mess. His hair was matted against his sweaty forehead, his eyes were a bit wild, and he looked kind of pale and sweaty.

He groaned loudly again as another wave of cramping pain washed over him. He curled over and slammed his fist onto the marble counter, gritting his teeth together. Out of his back, his tentacles broke out.

Usually, it did not feel like his back was going to break in half when they came out, but this time, his tentacles felt like they were tearing his skin apart.

There were sixteen of them. Sixteen wriggly tentacles of different sizes and lengths. They all hovered around Jason for a second, facing the mirror like they were staring at him. Then, all at once, without Jason’s permission, they surged towards the door.

“Fuck, ow!” Jason yelled as he was yanked off balance. His tentacles tried pulling him out of the door. He crashed to the floor, but even then, his tentacles kept pulling at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” he snapped. He quickly closed his mouth, cursing Dick silently.

Ever since Dick learned about Jason’s tentacles a year ago, Dick would talk to them like they were actually listening. The idiot even _named_ the sixteen nuisances. And they adored Dick. To the point where they probably preferred Dick over Jason. They _coddled_ Dick, in fact. And Dick indulged them right back. It made it rather hard to stay angry at Dick because his tentacles would always betray him and go comfort and cuddle Dick.

His tentacles pulled insistently at him again. They jabbed in the direction of the bedroom, where Dick was still asleep in their shared bed, snoring away contently, without a care in the world.

“Damn it,” Jason growled. He pushed himself off the floor and let his tentacles pull him to the bedroom like he was some stubborn dog. Only when Jason crashed down on the bed did they stop the tugging.

Dick rolled over and yawned, cracking an eye open. “Jay…? You okay?”

Jason gave Dick a weak smile. “Not sure,” he said, gritting his teeth through another wave of pain. “Something’s… wrong, but hey, these guys wanted to say good morning to you.”

Dick sat up a bit, worry creasing his forehead. “What’s wrong? Stomach ache? Did you eat something weird last night?” he asked, ignoring the way a few of Jason’s tentacles curled around his neck, wrist, and waist.

“Don’t know,” Jason panted. “Haven’t, _urgh_ , had a chance to figure it out yet.”

More of Jason’s tentacles curled around Dick possessively. A couple slipped under Dick’s large Haly’s Circus shirt. One of them brushed Dick’s lips, obviously wanting some attention.

“Hey, baby,” Dick finally said, turning to Jason’s obnoxious tentacles. “Daddy’s not feel good right now, okay? I’m going to help him first.” The tentacle tapped his lips demandingly. “Okay, okay, just a kiss then. You gotta learn some patience, Ollie.”

Dick puckered up to press a kiss to Ollie’s blunt head. But Ollie had different ideas. When Dick’s eyes fluttered shut and leaned in, Ollie charged forward, pushing into Dick’s mouth ruthlessly.

At the same time, Jason’s other tentacles, the ones that had been just touching Dick, trying to get as much skin contact as possible, pushed Dick backwards onto the bed. His hands were pinned down tightly above Dick’s head by Choco and Nilla. His waist was held in place by three others, and his thighs spread apart by Charlie and Max.

Dick let out a surprised sound that was muffled by Ollie, who was still stuffed down his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Dickie,” Jason gasped. “I swear that wasn’t me, I-” He curled into himself again as the cramps rolled over him. “ _Fuck_.”

But Dick was not struggling. He lay pliantly on the bed, eyebrows raised in question as Ollie started slowly fucking his throat.

“I can’t- I can’t control them,” Jason gasped out. “I don’t know what’s happening! They won’t- They won’t stop!” He was borderline hysterical now.

Dick suddenly reached over with the hand that Choco let go of. Dick grabbed Jason's wrist and pulled him over his own body. Jason went with him.

Dick put a hand on Jason’s forehead. Ollie popped out of Dick’s mouth, a thick line of spit connecting them for a second before Dick licked his lips and snapped it. “Jay,” Dick said softly. “You have a fever. You're not looking so good, and you're not feeling well. I think… maybe they _are_ taking care of you.”

“No, they’re not!” Jason said. “Jumping you for sex is taking care of me? They obviously don’t know me that well!”

Dick gave him a soft smile, groaning softly as his t-shirt was pushed up and two tentacles came to play with his nipples. He smiled at the other tentacles that were still hovering around Jason. “You’re going to take care of your Daddy, right?” he asked.

The tentacles all nodded, fucking _nodded_ , in unison.

“See?” Dick said. “They know what they’re doing. Trust them, Jay.”

“But I-” He groaned again. The pain was getting worse. Suddenly, he was lifted and pulled backwards by three of his own tentacles. “Hey!” he protested weakly.

Choco grabbed Dick’s wrist again. Ollie pressed lightly against Dick’s mouth and was let in this time.

Two of the remaining six grabbed Dick’s ankles and pushed them up by his ears, folding Dick in half.

Jason gulped and his half-hard cock twitched in interest at the sight of Dick’s leaking cock and pink hole, so open to him. Dick held his gaze for a second, then nodded, giving him permission to take him.

Jason swallowed hard. “You sure?” he asked. “Don’t we- Don’t we have to clean and get the house ready? Our family’s coming for lunch, aren’t they?”

Ollie popped out of Dick’s mouth again, as if he could sense that Dick wanted to say something.

“Yes, just fuck me, Jay, I want you to. We’ve got a few hours to spare, and I doubt you’ll be able to get much done if you’re doubling over in pain every ten seconds. You gotta trust these little guys,” Dick said. Ollie practically preened and nuzzled Dick’s jaw, smearing his spit everywhere. Dick giggled, opening his mouth again. Ollie dove in, fucking Dick’s mouth with more vigor.

Jason’s thoughts were getting hazy. He could feel Dick’s throat, and his pebbled nipples, and all the steely muscles under soft, smooth skin. It was quite distracting.

“Fuck, okay,” Jason said. He moved forward, putting his hands on top of Dick’s hips, his tentacles moving aside and finding elsewhere to curl up and caress Dick.

Jason’s biggest tentacle, named Buddy by Dick, ripped Jason’s boxers off of him, leaving him naked. His cock sprang up and hit his lower stomach. Jason had not realized how hard he had gotten, even though he had been in pain as well.

His body was quite strange.

Jason pressed forward a little, his cock brushing against Dick’s hole. “Fuck, you’re so wet already, Dickie. So wet for me, aren’t you?” he gasped out.

Dick let out a lewd moan. Ollie popped out of his mouth, shiny with spit. Dick panted, looking slightly confused, since he did not have anything to say.

But Ollie was the one with other plans. Ollie moved down to Dick’s hole, pushed Jason's cock aside and slowly pressed into Dick.

Dick groaned, arching as much as Jason’s tentacles would allow. Jason gasped as he felt Dick’s incredible heat surround Ollie.

“Fuuuck,” they swore together.

Then, another tentacle pressed against Dick’s lips. It was Buddy. Dick let Buddy into his mouth, but he could only get a few inches in. Still, Dick did his best, slicking up Buddy with his spit, swirling his tongue in sinful ways.

Meanwhile, Ollie was joined by another tentacle, a smaller, thinner one named Boop. Honestly, Jason did not know where Dick came up with all the stupid names, but his tentacles loved their names.

Together, Ollie and Boop stretched Dick out, rubbing against his prostate each with every thrust. Dick was a moaning mess, and he tried his best to participate, but the tentacles held him tight.

“Dick, you’re… so fuckin’ tight,” Jason slurred, drunk with the feeling of Dick and he was feeling a little dizzy now. It was getting really hot. “So good for me, mhmm.”

Dick gave Buddy one last hard suck, and Buddy popped out of his mouth as well. Buddy moved down to Dick’s hole, while Ollie and Boop slid out.

Dick’s eyes opened a little. He looked at Jason through his eyelashes.

“Jay…” Dick panted. “Fuck me, Jay. I want- I want you, baby.”

Just then, Buddy plunged into Dick and started thrusting at a bruising speed and strength. Dick cried out, throwing his head back. For a second, Jason was whipped back into reality, thinking Buddy had somehow hurt Dick, but Dick’s scream of pleasure reassured him.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Dick screamed. “Oooh, just like- like that, Bud, Jay. Fuck me! So  _good_.”

Jason tried to say something, but his feverish state of pleasure swept him away again. Jason felt like he was floating. He could feel all of Dick. But the pleasure was magnified a thousand times from what it normally felt like. It almost drowned out the now constant cramping.

Suddenly, Jason came. His orgasm crashed over him. Jason spurt all over, his cum spilling over Dick’s thighs and a few drops landed on Dick’s cock and balls.

He gasped out in surprised. His cock had not even been touched. He came so hard, he thought he would black out for a few seconds. But even so, he stayed painfully hard.

Dick’s eyes bugged out in wonder. “You- You haven’t even fucked me yet!”

“Huhhggh,” Jason moaned weakly, still out of it.

Just then, Buddy stopped moving inside of Dick, buried deep inside of him, pressing against the entrance of Dick’s womb.

All of a sudden, Jason felt his lower stomach cramping up intensely again, but it was immediately followed up by a rush of pleasurable relief. A hard pressure felt like it had rolled out of him. Then another. And another. The release just kept coming. And Jason was not completely sure, but he may have been coming with it as well. He was too detached from reality then.

Dick let out a surprised cry as he felt something large press past his rim, something larger than anything he had felt before, and he had Jason’s fist up in him before. It stretched him so nicely. It pushed into him slowly, squishing against his prostate directly. Dick came.

He barely got a second to regain his composure before a second hard, round thing pressed past his rim and against his prostate and dropped, heavy, into his womb.

Dick could barely get his head up, but he watched, still coming hard, as a third fist-sized round thing was passed through Buddy, into Dick, moving through him before dropping into his womb again. Dick shivered in pleasure as he saw three lumps against his lower stomach.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. “Jay… are you… are you laying _eggs_ in me?” he gasped out.

Jason gave him a weak groan in response.

A fourth egg brushed against Dick’s prostate. He bit his lower lip and screamed out, arching and coming once again. His spent cock only dribbled a little bit, oversensitive and fucked out. But it still twitched in interest at the thought of Jason putting eggs into him. Large, fist-sized eggs that probably carried Jason’s future _kids_. God, Dick wanted it.

“MMHM,” he screamed as a _fifth_ egg was pushed into him. His stomach was distended by the eggs, and a deprived part of Dick loved it. “Yes, Jason,” Dick gasped. “Give it all to me. I wanna- I wanna carry them all in me, _fuck!_ ”

Dick counted the eggs as they slid into him. Six… seven… eight eggs. Finally, the lumps stopped coming. Buddy pulled out.

Dick flopped back onto the bed, panting. Choco and Nilla let go of his wrists. Dick brought his hands down weakly, rubbing at his wrists. He put his hands on his stomach, feeling the eight distinct lumps pushing his stomach out.

Dick’s ankles were let go as well. All of Jason’s tentacles slowly uncurled from Dick. A couple of them massaged his ankles, rubbed his thighs, and gently caressed his stomach with Dick.

Jason let out one last weak groan, and then, he slumped. A couple of his tentacles swooped in and caught him to keep Jason from tumbling off the bed. They eased him into a heap by Dick’s feet.

His tentacles and Dick stared at Jason for a second.

“You think he’s okay?” Dick pushed himself onto his elbows and stared at his unconscious boyfriend.

Buddy nodded. He patted Jason’s cheek affectionately, leaving a few sticky slick marks on his cheek.

“Buddy!” Dick laughed.

Buddy ducked shyly, curling around Dick’s arm and nuzzled the crook of his arm. Dick reached over and patted Buddy’s head.

Then, the other tentacles got jealous and came over, fighting for Dick’s attention.

Dick laughed softly, doing his best to pat the other tentacles.

Then, Dick felt something poking curiously at his stomach.

It was the smallest and youngest of Jason’s tentacles. Inkling, Dick had named it. Inkling had appeared only a couple months ago, and Inkling was often ignored and overlooked by the other tentacles for being small and weak. For example, Inkling did not even get a chance to touch Dick until now. Dick had a special place in his heart for Inkling though. The tiny tentacle, only the thickness of Dick’s pinkie, could make sounds. Usually just small squeaks here and there, but Dick found it adorable when Inkling tried to talk to him.

And now, Inkling was curious as to what the eight, weird lumps were. He squeaked. _“Meeep!”_

“They’re eggs, Inkie,” Dick said patiently. He stroked the tiny tentacle’s head with his finger.

 _“Meep, meep!”_ Inkling squeaked. He curled around Dick’s finger, trying to keep Dick's attention on him.

But Choco and Nilla cut in front of Dick’s face. They curled around Dick’s neck and appeared on opposite sides.

“Hey, guys,” Dick said, pecking each of them on the head. Nilla reached down and pushed Dick’s shirt back down. “Thanks, Nilla, baby,” Dick said. Nilla wanted another kiss. Dick delivered.

Penny, yet another tentacle, worked his way through Dick’s hair, mussing it up more than sleep had.

“Mm, Penny, hey,” Dick yawned.

Penny traced Dick’s jawline, then booped Dick’s nose.

“I’m tired,” Dick said. He gently rubbed his stomach again. “Do I have time for a nap before… starting on the chores?”

Jason’s tentacles answered for him by gently pushing him back into the pillows and pulling the blankets up to his neck.

“Thanks,” Dick yawned. Choco and Nilla kissed each of Dick’s cheeks. “You guys are too sweet.”

Dick’s eyelids started feeling heavy. He yawned one last time before he let sleep take him.

~

“Dick? Jason?”

There was a solid knock on the door.

Dick woke up with a start. He sat up, eyes wide. Immediately, his eyes scanned the mess of a bedroom he was in. And he remembered the mess the rest of the house was in. And the mess _he_ was in. Jason still lay asleep at the foot of the bed, having flipped over onto his front, still naked, with his head dangling off of the bed.

“Jason!” Dick hissed. He kicked Jason in the leg.

Jason groaned and rolled over onto his back, rubbing at his eyes. He sat up. “Fuck,” Jason groaned. “I’m dizzy now. Why’d you let me sleep dangling off the bed?”

“I _didn’t_ ,” Dick said. “Your tentacles did,” he added as an afterthought.

There was another couple knocks on the bedroom door. “Dick? Jason!”

“He’s early!” Jason hissed. “What the fuck is Bruce doing here so early?!”

Dick glanced at the clock. “He’s not early,” he said, dread filling him like heavy stones. “He’s right on time. We overslept.” Dick might as well be tossed into a freezing river and sink to the bottom and drown. Because now was _not_ a good time for his entire family to be visiting for their housewarming lunch.

“Shit,” Jason cursed. He scrambled out of bed, pulling the covers off of Dick as he went. Dick’s eyes went wide.

“Uh, Jay…?” Dick said slowly.

Jason struggled to get his clothes on. “Get the fuck out of bed, Dickie! Your father’s on the other side of that door and you’re half _naked_.”

Dick pulled his shirt up. “And I’m filled with your fucking eggs!”

Jason stared at his stomach. “ _Eggs?”_

“Yes, eggs! You know, like, the things chickens lay? And apparently… you lay?” Dick made a face. “Did you know you lay eggs, Jason?”

“No!” Jason yelled as quietly as he could. “And I’m more worried about _Batman_  walking in on us right now!”

“But-!” Dick pointed to his stomach.

“Wear a sweatshirt, Dickie!” Jason said, tossing his iconic red sweatshirt as Dick.

Dick had no choice but to pull the sweatshirt over his head. He grabbed a pair of boxers. It may have been Jason’s, may have been Dick’s, but it was definitely a couple days old. Dick winced and peel some dried cum off his leg.

He grabbed a pair of jeans. He grimaced as his toe got caught on the rips in the jeans and there was a loud ripping sound. Dick ignored it and pulled it up anyway.

Three seconds later, the bedroom door was yanked open, and Jason and Dick stood in the doorway, opening it just enough to see Bruce, but block Bruce’s view of the state of their bedroom.

Bruce frowned at them. “Were you… asleep?”

Dick laughed. “Yeah, sorry! Is it obvious, haha?”

Bruce frowned a little harder, his eyebrows drawing together. “Yeah… the pillow creases on the forehead… and the hair, but…” Bruce’s gaze dropped to Dick’s midsection. “It doesn’t explain why your stomach is strangely… enlarged.”

“I ate a lot last night,” Dick said with an easy smile.

“You can’t lie to my face,” Bruce said flatly.

“I’m telling the truth!” Dick gasped. “You don’t believe me?”

“Jason’s starting to sweat,” Bruce said. “Dick…”

Dick glanced at Jason. He indeed was sweating.

“He’s hot,” Dick said.

“ _Dick_ ,” Bruce said with a warning tone. He glanced at his watch. “You have approximately ten minutes to explain before this will become a family wide scandal.” He raised his eyebrows, a very Alfred Pennyworth move. “Well?”

Dick glanced at Jason again.

Jason sighed and gave Dick a look. It said one thing: _He’s Batman, Dick._

Dick’s shoulders dropped. He stepped out from behind the door. Bruce’s eyes dropped lower, frowning at Dick’s _ripped_ ripped jeans.

“B…” Dick started sweetly. “Why don’t you sit down for this?” He gestured to the new couches in their new living room.

Bruce sat down silently across from Dick and Jason, looking at them with an expressionless face.

Jason shifted uncomfortably. No one could be comfortable under Batman’s glare. He put an arm around Dick, and they glanced at each other.

Then, Jason cleared his throat. “So, uh, _Bruce_ ,” Jason said. He gulped. “Dick and I… we’re expecting.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... I recently may or may not have heard that people were wanting tentacles and eggs and Jason with tentacles and eggs and... I just like Dickie, and I was feeling kind of generous. I wrote this in one afternoon, and I'm kind of tired now.
> 
> So, this is for that horny group of people (including me, I guess). Um, I hope I did this justice and it's not too obvious that I _don't_ write kinky sex on a regular basis. Enjoy?
> 
> (I'm so glad I made this account so I wouldn't end up with this on my normal account. That would be a nightmare)


End file.
